


keep me in your glow

by ignisgayentia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Ignis Scientia, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, FOR CHAPTER TWO ONLY, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, at least it ends with blind ignis it doesnt start with blind iggy, smut isn't until chapter 2!!!! first chapter is sAFE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: The five times Prompto and Ignis decide they want to get married over the 10+ years of their relationship.





	1. proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocobos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobos/gifts).



> AAA!!! i wrote this for my boyfriend (fiance now, wow) for his bday/our anniversary/blah blah blah (it's mostly for his birthday). bassssically he's my prompto and we've been off and on about marriage for a while now so i decided to turn it into promnis. like i said, smut isn't 'til chapter two if you wanna skip that sort of thing, and if you don't, the warnings for that chapter will be at the beginning of chapter 2. enjoy! come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) or [tumblr](http://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com/) and we can be friends yo!

Ignis has been in love with Prompto since the moment he met him, if he’s honest. Certainly, they were mere children back then, both of them high school age, but Ignis knew there was something about Prompto the moment he stumbled into Noct’s apartment one evening, looking nervous as ever.

Ignis will never forget the first time Prompto smiled at him fully, all nervous blush and freckles and sunshine. Ignis felt his heart gallop in his chest and he swore that perhaps someday, he’d tell Prompto how he felt.

It took Ignis two years, on the eve of Prompto and Noct’s graduation, but tell him, Ignis did. It also first put the idea of marrying Prompto in his head.

Ignis baked Prompto several handmade pastries that he knew Prompto would like; strawberry and apple flavored, two of Prompto’s absolute favorites.

Ignis never can stop the flush that heats up his cheeks whenever Prompto makes those  _ obscene _ noises whenever Prompto tastes Ignis’s cooking.

“Dude. Ignis.  _ Iggy.  _ These are amazing. Holy shit, man,” Prompto groans, swallowing a pastry almost entirely whole, much to Ignis’s delight.

Ignis chuckles, still entirely too flattered. “I had hoped you’d like them. I made them for you, specifically.” He pushes up his glasses, avoiding Prompto’s gaze.

Ignis musters up the courage to look over at Prompto, and he’s blushing a bright red.

“Me? Dude, that’s awesome, but uh, why me?” Prompto asks nervously.

Ignis smiles. “To celebrate your graduation, of course?”

Prompto lets out a breath it looks to Ignis like he’d been holding this entire time. “Oh! Right, man. I almost forgot.” Prompto laughs nervously.

Ignis bites his bottom lip for a moment, hesitating before going for it. “Are you quite alright, Prompto?”

Prompto nearly jumps. “Yeah, Igster! I’m awesome. Can I have another one? These are so good.”

Ignis grins, he simply cannot help it. “Certainly, Prompto. They’re all yours.”

“Damn, dude. I could marry you,” Prompto groans around another pastry.

Ignis’s heart nearly stops in his chest. Prompto is kidding, of course; he says outrageous things quite like that all the time, and Ignis has grown rather used to it. He has never said something quite like  _ that,  _ however, and his fickle infatuation with Prompto makes him entertain such a fantasy without his permission, imagining marrying Prompto one day -- one day it not being a joke, but a  _ real  _ wedding, a  _ real  _ relationship, being the fool that Ignis is.

Ignis can hardly stop the words that tumble from his lips.

“Perhaps it’s a bit too early for that, though I certainly wouldn’t mind taking you on a date, first,” Ignis blurts.

Prompto’s answering flush is a beautiful bright red. Ignis watches as the blonde boy stammers, tripping over words before he grows tired of himself and answers Ignis by throwing his arms around Ignis’s neck and pressing his now-strawberry-flavored lips to Ignis’s slightly surprised ones.

Their first kiss is ridiculous, filled with nervous laughter and energy, and entirely too short; Ignis wouldn’t have it any other way.

When Noctis comes into the kitchen to get a pastry, he barely looks in their direction as he shoves an apple one in his mouth. He grunts out a, “ _ Congratulations,”  _ before he grabs another and heads back out of the kitchen.

Ignis feels Prompto’s laughter pressed into his neck more than he hears it. Everything seems as if it has quite easily fallen into place.

 

\-----

 

The next time Prompto mentions marriage to Ignis, he’s serious. It isn’t as if Ignis hasn’t thought about it. It  _ has  _ been a year, after all.

Ignis can’t believe it’s been that long with Prompto. He never thought he’d be capable of being in a relationship with anyone, given the demands of his duty to Noctis. Prompto is patient, forgiving, and endlessly kind. Ignis doesn’t deserve him in a million years. Things are easy as ever with him.

Ignis comes home late that evening, despite it being their anniversary. Ignis knows no matter how many gifts and apologies he can give Prompto, he’s still disappointed him.

Ignis certainly isn’t expecting to come home to a candlelit dinner, and a flustered Prompto in the kitchen trying to make certain everything is as perfect as he can make it before Ignis gets home, apparently unaware that Ignis is standing outside of the kitchen already.

Ignis watches his boyfriend for a moment. Prompto blows his bangs out from his face as he pulls something out of the oven, hissing when he apparently forgets the pan is still hot when he checks the temperature of the meat he’s roasting.

Ignis is so charmed; Prompto is utterly adorable, and he can’t stop the laugh that falls from his mouth as he watches boyfriend attempt to be stealthy.

Prompto jumps, spinning around. “How long have you been here, Iggy?!” he squeaks accusingly.

“Long enough,” Ignis teases. He makes his way into the kitchen, pulling Prompto in his arms, resting his chin on Prompto’s head. “Prompto, I--”

“If you’re gonna say sorry, save it, dude. I know what happened today. Noct told me,” Prompto explains as Prompto wraps his arms around Ignis in return. “It’s not your fault.”

Ignis sighs. Of course Noct would tell Prompto that Ignis would be late as soon as he found out it was their anniversary.

“Regardless, you deserve far better,” Ignis manages, mad at bloody Niflheim for keeping his meeting late over anything else. “I’m terribly sorry, Prompto.”

Prompto groans in frustration, hands sliding up Ignis’s chest to lock around his neck. He leans in, pressing the softest of kisses to Ignis’s lips. Ignis sighs into the kiss, relaxing a little as their mouths move together.

“I said no sorry’s,” Prompto whispers. “Happy anniversary, babe.”

Ignis smiles sheepishly. “I’m afraid I couldn’t help myself. Happy anniversary indeed. What is all this, Prompto?”

Prompto’s responding grin is so beautiful, it nearly knocks Ignis breathless. He looks so genuinely  _ happy,  _ despite the fact that Ignis’s meeting regarding the affairs with Niflheim made him nearly  _ four hours  _ late. Prompto’s eyes twinkle, nearly closing shut with the intensity of his smile, a pretty pink flush dusting his cheeks.

“You deserve a break. And I knew how bad you’d feel so I wanted to do this for you instead of you coming home from a long ass day at work just to cook dinner to make up for  _ nothing _ , ‘cause you haven’t done anything wrong! Sure, my cooking might not be as good as yours, but--”

Ignis cuts him off with another kiss, one hand cradling Prompto’s soft face as his other tangles in Prompto’s hair. He starts stroking Prompto’s hair as they kiss, and Prompto smiles against his lips. 

Ignis pulls away when they need to take a breath, but he doesn’t stop touching him, looking down at Prompto with all the love he can manage in the world.

“I don’t deserve you, darling. I love you,” Ignis says softly.

“Wha?! It’s me that doesn’t deserve you, for realsies, Igster. Don’t even,” Prompto insists, surging up to kiss Ignis once more.

Ignis smiles. “Prompto, please. Allow me to assist you?”

Prompto laughs. “I can agree to that, babe!”

It turns out that Prompto’s cooking isn’t bad at all. Spending a year together really improved his skills, especially considering the first time Prompto tried cooking something he nearly burned down his own apartment, much to Ignis’s amusement. Still, despite Prompto’s lack of confidence, he learns rather quickly, and he’s far smarter than he lets anyone on to believe; among the many things Ignis has grown to love about Prompto.

And Ignis has to admit the candles are a wonderful touch; Prompto had even bought brilliant red roses to complement their table for the occasion. Ignis’s heart swells with affection.

Ignis attempts to meet Prompto’s eyes, but they aren’t on him. Prompto is suddenly very preoccupied with his food, a soft frown on his lips.

“So, uh, Noct sounded really worried,” Prompto says, playing with a vegetable on his plate as he avoids Ignis’s gaze.

Ignis sighs. “He needs time to adjust, is all. It’s the first time we’ve considered this option seriously.”

“You mean, uh… the, uh, arranged marriage. With Lady Lunafreya?” Prompto asks timidly.

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “Keep that to yourself, won’t you, Prompto? But yes, that.”

Prompto laughs nervously. “Sorry, dude. Noct told me.”

Ignis smiles. “I gathered. If this information were to become divulged ahead of time, it could cause a lot of trouble for either of them. Do be careful, my love.”

“I won’t tell a soul!” Prompto swears. “Noct doesn’t seem like he’s too happy about the idea of marriage.”

“Noct hasn’t been near Lady Lunafreya in quite some time. He’s simply unprepared, but he will have to adjust. It will be a while before the marriage would actually have to come to pass,  _ if  _ it will.”

“I told him, like, y’know, at least Lady Lunafreya is real sweet and they knew each other and stuff. Marriage ain’t so bad,” Prompto says with a laugh.

Ignis raises an eyebrow, locking eyes with Prompto. “Spoken from a man who has never been married,” he teases affectionately.

Prompto’s answering flush is nearly as red as the roses on the table. “Well, yeah, but… not like I haven’t thought about it.”

Butterflies flood through Ignis’s stomach, even though Prompto is merely echoing his own thoughts on the matter. “Is that so?”

Prompto laughs nervously. “I mean… it’s been a year, Iggy. How long do people usually  _ do  _ this for? Before… that?”

Ignis has been thinking the same thing. He doesn’t want to frighten Prompto away and tell him that he’s been considering marriage since Prompto joked about it the night Ignis confessed to him.

“I suppose it would depend on the union, of course,” Ignis says softly. “You’ve thought about this?”

Prompto nods. “All the damn time, dude. I never thought I could  _ be  _ this happy. You’re it for me, babe. Haven’t you?”

Ignis feels the butterflies in his stomach again, heart pounding in his chest. It’d be so easy to simply agree, right here and right now. Ignis knows the journey ahead of them would not be easy, especially with his duty to Noct, and some awful voice in his head tells him that it’s too early. Prompto would tire of this, eventually, would he not?

“I do,” Ignis admits. “I think about it very often, Prompto.”

Prompto laughs. “In a good way or a bad way?”

Well, the answer to  _ that  _ is rather complicated. He’d love to marry Prompto; he’d love to see Prompto in wedding attire next to him, a beautiful smile on his face, hands fitting gently in his own. Then again, would Prompto still want him after years of nearly missed anniversary dinners, late night meetings, and all that comes with his duty to the crown?

“A good way, of course. But marriage requires quite the commitment, you realize. I’m rather afraid of disappointing you. After all, this meal is hours late. It will be more of the same in the future, especially once Noct takes the throne,” Ignis points out bleakly.

Prompto frowns. “I’ve never been mad at you for that. I know what you do, Iggy. And with me joining crownsguard now, I’ll have a duty to Noct, too. Well, an official one.” He laughs.

Ignis tries to smooth out his surprised expression. “You’d… want to marry me someday?”

Prompto throws his head back, laughing harder than he’s ever seen Prompto laugh. “Dude, I’d marry you  _ now.  _ I thought about proposing  _ tonight  _ but I realized we hadn’t really, uh, talked about it. _ ” _

Ignis nearly spits out the wine he’s sipping. Ignis is trying to form words, but they don’t seem to come.

Prompto’s eyes widen for a brief moment, clearly embarrassed. “But… we can wait, ya know? Or, like, not do it at all. Sorry, Igs. I’m not, uh… trying to freak you out.”

“I’m perfectly fine,” Ignis insists.

“Your face is red, babe,” Prompto says with a sad smile. “Sorry for bein’ so impatient.”

“Prompto,” Ignis murmurs softly, reaching across the table to take both of Prompto’s hands in his own, “I do not want to give off the wrong impression here. I do think about it a lot. We’ve been together a year, it’s clear that we are both very invested in one another. I love you dearly. I’ve simply never… thought anyone would be interested in the notion, given what I do and what our relationship must sacrifice because of that.”

Prompto lets out a soft breath of relief, a true smile blooming across his face as he squeezes Ignis’s hands reassuringly. Prompto really is too beautiful for his own good, and Ignis sincerely reconsiders that proposal idea for half of a moment.

“This is real sudden, Iggy. You don’t gotta explain anything, babe! I get it. I can’t imagine doing what you do but I’m not gonna go anywhere, alright? And when we’re ready… we’re ready, and I’ll just have to  _ show  _ you that I know what to expect. Sure, late nights and missed dinners are shitty but you’re doing it because you have to and because you’re an amazing guy and not because you wanna screw me over. I know what I’m signing up for. I really love you, man, it’s bad,” Prompto says softly. “I don’t want you to do that overthinking thing, so let’s just eat some dessert and cuddle, okay?”

Ignis sighs, a soft laugh escaping his lips as he keeps Prompto’s hands firmly in his own. “I do  _ not  _ overthink.”

“You’ve got that ‘lil scrunched up look, babe. Can’t fool me anymore,” Prompto says with a smile.

Ignis snorts. “I beg your pardon?”

Prompto lets go of Ignis’s hands so he can stand up and walk around the table, finding a seat right on Ignis’s lap. Ignis wraps his arms around Prompto immediately, sighing contentedly, lips finding Prompto’s hair to kiss the top of his head.

“I love you, nerd,” Prompto sighs. “You, uh… how do you feel about it? Marriage, I mean? No pressure.”

“Mmm,” Ignis hums, thinking about it as he starts tracing nervous circles in Prompto’s arms. “I’ve always entertained the idea, though I hadn’t any idea it would be possible for me. I would love that future for us, darling. I haven’t the words.”

Ignis watches as the corner of Prompto’s mouth turns upward into a beautiful grin. “Me too, Iggy,” Prompto promises. “Soon.”

 

\-----

 

Ignis almost wishes they would have gotten married before Insomnia fell. It would have been so easy to take Prompto to the citadel and kiss his new husband back then.

Now, King Regis has passed, their city is gone and they’re all out here trying to survive, doing what they can to make certain that Noct can take the throne back, if there is ever a throne to come back  _ to _ . It’s all very bleak, and Ignis misses when his only worries were preparing Noct for marriage to Lunafreya and preparing for the day that Ignis would have his  _ own  _ marriage to Prompto.

Ignis is grateful for the cool breeze that comes with nighttime in Lestallum. It’s still rather hot, but without the sun beating down, it’s much more tolerable.

After all, with Prompto almost constantly pressed against him, day and night on their journey, Ignis quite enjoys the warmth now. It’s the only thing that seems to ground him after all they’ve been through.

“Iggy? You okay, baby?” Prompto asks, snapping Ignis from his thoughts.

Ignis feels Prompto’s hand slide down to grip his own, and Ignis squeezes. “Yes, I’m quite alright. Just thinking, Prompto.”

“‘Bout what? Noct’s fine, Gladio’s got him napping at the Leville,” Prompto points out. “We never get date nights anymore, we should be havin’ fun!”

Ignis smiles. “Yes, I suppose we should be, shouldn’t we? I was merely thinking about the flat we had before we... left. Before…” 

Ignis doesn’t finish his sentence, but he doesn’t have to. He watches Prompto’s face fall regardless, thinking about all they’d lost since then.

“Yeah? You miss it?” Prompto asks. “The apartment, I mean. Obviously I know you miss…” He sighs.

“The domesticity of it all, I suppose. Don’t fret, I’m happy we are with each other through all of this, it was merely--”

“Easier,” Prompto laughs. “I get it. D’you wanna just head back after we pick up some food if you’re not feelin’ up for it, Igster?”

Ignis smiles. “Of course not, love. It has been quite some time since it has only been the two of us like this, has it not?”

Prompto grins in return. “Yeah. This is nice.”

Prompto leans up and kisses Ignis, but then he pulls away with an excited smile when he spots something in the marketplace over Ignis’s shoulder. Prompto gasps, tugging on Ignis’s arm to pull him along with.

“Prompto?” Ignis laughs, awaiting explanation as Prompto drags Ignis halfway across the Lestallum market.

“Look at these, dude! They’re so pretty,” Prompto gasps.

Ignis’s gaze falls on a booth with all sorts of handmade jewelry; rings, bracelets, necklaces of all shapes, colors, and sizes. They are rather beautiful, all varying price ranges and occasions, Ignis notices.

The main thing, Ignis notices, however, is Prompto’s expression as he gazes upon the rings; not just any rings, mind you, but the engagement, wedding, and promise rings. Prompto thinks he’s being subtle -- as he always does, but Ignis knows his boyfriend far too well. Prompto’s eyes widen with longing, a dreamy smile on his lips, the tiniest of flush hinting on his freckled cheeks.

Ignis has never seen Prompto look so beautiful, and it’s all because he’s thinking of marrying  _ Ignis.  _ Ignis, who could possibly be the most inconvenient boyfriend in all of Eos, but Prompto’s huge heart has managed to fit him, and only him.

Ignis has been a bloody fool.

“That gold ring… with the red gems would look utterly breathtaking on you,” Ignis admits in a low voice, unable to reign in the emotion from making it waver.

Prompto startles, just a little, flushing sheepishly as he realizes that he’s been caught looking at them.

“Aw, Iggy… that one is really nice, huh?” Prompto murmurs softly, lost in thought.

Ignis subtly checks the price -- just out of curiosity (of course). It’s  _ technically  _ affordable, but being out on the road with no sign of home in sight, they really need to save every gil for emergencies, curatives, fuel, and ingredients for cooking.

An engagement ring for Prompto would certainly not qualify as an emergency _ ,  _ though with the look he saw on Prompto’s face, Ignis could certainly deem it emergency-worthy. Ignis is a very weak man.

“More specifically, earlier, I was thinking of our talks of marriage before we left,” Ignis says randomly. “I…” he reaches out to squeeze Prompto’s hand, “I haven’t forgotten.”

Prompto lets out a breath. “I know, babe. I haven’t either. We haven’t exactly had time for that kinda thing, ya know?”

“We cannot spare any bit of finances on this, Prompto. Perhaps if I took a hunt or two, I could manage to--”

“What?! Iggy, I don’t care about rings. All I care about is you,” Prompto insists. “And I am definitely not letting you take on a hunt all by yourself for something as selfish as that.”

“Are you calling yourself  _ selfish,  _ Prompto?” Ignis asks, flabbergasted. “You surely are joking?”

“That’d be a hella selfish thing, dude. Besides, it’s… it’s gonna be great when it happens, Iggy. Somethin’ to look forward to. Or, ya know… we could forget the ring for now. I’d be  _ stoked  _ beyond belief to call you my fiancé, ring or not.”

Ignis levels a scathing look at Prompto that would send a weaker man to his knees.

“I will court you properly, Prompto Argentum, and I will give you nothing less than the proposal and engagement that you deserve. I will not have you settle simply because you are impatient,” Ignis says softly. “I… I wish to do this properly, and if you’ll humor me…”

Prompto starts laughing, flush on his face as he wraps his arms around Ignis, covering Ignis’s face in kisses.

“Gods, Iggy, you’re such an old-fashioned romantic, and I fuckin’ love the hell outta you, babe,” Prompto tells him. “I’m tellin’ ya, I don’t need all that stuff. All I need is you. But I can be patient for you, dude. You’re worth waitin’ for.  _ Always  _ and for realsies.”

Ignis reaches up to stroke Prompto’s face, a soft smile on his lips. “I love you, darling. I wish nothing but the best for you, you realize...?”

Prompto responds with a soft kiss. “‘Course I do, hot stuff. Now let’s go get some grub, I’m gonna die of starvation.”

Ignis chuckles. “Well, we mustn’t have that.”

 

\------

 

Ignis doesn’t really feel as if he’s worth waiting for any longer, and he’s surprised Prompto hasn’t turned tail and run thus far.

It had been two years since Ignis lost his eyesight in Altissia from the Ring of the Lucii, and Noctis to the Crystal shortly thereafter. They’d lost so much, and Ignis is certain he’ll lose Prompto, too -- it’s only a matter of time before he has nothing left.

Prompto, being the angel he is, hasn’t left  _ yet _ , even though the world is covered in darkness and Ignis isn’t far better off. He’d even moved in with Ignis as soon as they attempted to settle down in Lestallum once the long dark had set in.

Ignis used to think about that one date night in Lestallum all the time, the promise he’d made Prompto that he would marry him, propose to him properly.

It was all but impossible to do that now, what with daemons infesting the entire land and all of them fighting to merely stay alive, all while grieving the loss of Noct before he returns to them.  _ If  _ he returns to them. Ignis swallows that thought before he can let it fester.

It’s Prompto who reminds him one night after they’ve returned from a particularly nasty daemon hunt. Ignis sliced his arm up so badly he can hardly hold his own in the kitchen, and Prompto has to do it for him. It’s been a while since Ignis has felt utterly useless.

“Igs, you know, for a second there, you really scared the shit outta me,” Prompto says after they’d somewhat recovered.

“I’m aware,” Ignis says softly. “I’m quite alright, Prompto.”

“I can protect myself, Iggy. You gotta keep yourself safe, too,” Prompto insists anxiously.

“I’m aware,” he repeats. “We discussed this.”

It’s not as if Ignis is going to stop protecting Prompto. He’s all he has left in this world other than Gladio and other friends, but this life without Prompto is no life indeed.

“Do you…” Prompto starts, but then continues to chop vegetables -- at least that’s what it  _ sounds  _ like. “Never mind.” Nervous laughter.

Ignis hesitates. “Something on your mind?”

“Did you forget about that night before all this… before Noct left, that date night in Lestallum…”

As if Ignis could hardly forget about one of the last few happy days he’s ever had.

“I certainly have not.”

“Seeing you out there, knowing that there might have been a time I could lose you… Iggy, I can’t pretend that I don’t love you with everything I have anymore,” Prompto says, voice more serious than he’s heard in a long time.

Ignis raises an eyebrow toward Prompto’s direction. “I never intended to give off the impression that I expected you not to,” he says. “What are you on about, love?”

“Who cares about rings, Iggy? Who cares about  _ engagements,  _ ya know? We might die tomorrow,” he laughs rather hysterically, “s-shit, we might die  _ tonight!  _ We’ve got nothin’ left, babe, and I… I wanna be your husband, you know? I know I told you I could be patient, but I don’t wanna lose you like that. I don’t… I don’t want us to regret not showing each other how much we mean to each other.”

“Prompto, I will not marry you simply because we are scared we will lose one another,” Ignis says, voice low and rather icily calm. “We show each other how much we mean to each other every single day, do we not?”

Ignis hears the slightly exasperated breath that Prompto lets out, it stings the air like an electric shock. “You’ve been dodging this the whole time,” Prompto finally accuses. Ignis can hear Prompto’s voice start to waver; tears would come soon. “If you don’t wanna… you gotta tell me, man. I can’t keep pressing you like this, if you don’t want it--” he cuts himself off, starting to cry, unable to find words.

Ignis has never closed the distance between them faster. He wraps his arms around Prompto, lifting him up off the ground and carrying him to their tattered apartment sofa, having memorized the layout of the place far long ago due to his blindness. He sits down on it, and keeps Prompto in his arms, perched on his lap as he holds his boyfriend.

“You couldn’t be more wrong, darling,” Ignis hushes him, stroking Prompto’s hair. “I want that more than anything, and the only one I would ever want that with is you. I promise you that, Prompto.”

Prompto lets out a shaky breath, burying his face into Ignis’s chest, clutching Ignis’s shirt tightly, as if it would will Ignis to stay (it would). 

“I’m s-sorry, I just… I’m impatient, man, and I’m scared, and Iggy… I love you so much it’s a little sad,” Prompto whispers with a sniffle, laughing bitterly.

“I love you,” Ignis murmurs. “I do not wish the wonderful memory of our marriage to be during this, love. Not during this long dark, not while Noct is not here to be with us.” Ignis takes a deep breath, trying to steady his own bloody emotions. “Not like this, love. You will always have me, but we shall not tarnish something so beautiful because we are afraid… in my heart, we are already as close as we can be, are we not?”

“Y-yeah,” Prompto agrees. “But what if Noct… Iggy, it’s been  _ years  _ since he…” He sniffles louder again.

Ignis wraps his arms around Prompto tighter, letting out a shaky breath. “He will return. We must have faith, my love.”

“Yeah. Yeah, we should. It’s hard sometimes.”

“I know. Believe me, do I know that,” Ignis says softly. “I wasn’t lying those years ago when I told you I wanted this properly. I want it to be absolutely perfect for you.”

“It’s  _ always  _ perfect with you, Iggy,” Prompto promises. “But… you’re right. I don’t want us to do it because we’re scared.”

“I cannot wait to marry you, Prompto.”

Prompto sighs wistfully, turning his head to kiss the scar on Ignis’s eye. “Gods, me either, babe.”

 

\-----

 

Noctis eventually returned to them, after ten long years of waiting, and brought light back to the world. Ignis sensed the dawn, detected the change of the light, but could not truly see it. Instead, he saw it through the eyes of Prompto just by hearing the way he gasped and feeling the way he held onto Ignis tightly.

Ignis loves Prompto so much he has no idea what to do with himself most days. He’s entirely too grateful he doesn’t have to worry about him any longer. He finally wants to come through on his promise, now that Noct has taken the throne and the relief efforts for Insomnia and the rest of the world have started. He wants to be able to finally marry Prompto, after over a decade of loving him more than Ignis thought himself capable of.

Ignis is happy Noct gave both Prompto and Ignis the day off today. It feels so nice to simply relax in their new flat close to the citadel, Prompto tucked under his arm watching television as Ignis reads in Braille that he taught himself during the long dark (Prompto had found some Braille books lying about while he was shopping one night in Lestallum).

“Iggy?” Prompto asks softly.

“Mmm?” Ignis hums absentmindedly, trailing his fingers through Prompto’s hair with his free hand.

“ _ Iggy.”  _ Prompto’s tone is more serious somehow, demanding Ignis’s attention, but still wavering slightly, as if he’s nervous.

Ignis raises an eyebrow, closing the book and setting it on the table in front of them.

“What is it, love?” Ignis asks, giving Prompto his full attention.

Prompto responds by crawling onto Ignis’s lap, straddling him as he presses a soft kiss to Ignis’s lips. He’s a bit surprised, but receives Prompto gratefully, arms wrapping around his boyfriend and kissing him back eagerly.

Prompto pulls away after a moment, touching Ignis’s face softly. Ignis is about to ask what this is about, but Prompto’s question stops his heart nearly in his chest.

“Ignis, will you marry me?”

His tone is soft, gentle, and nervous; but certain. Ignis had thought of many ways that this would happen, but a quiet moment alone like this had never occurred to him at all.

“Prompto, what is this, darling? I’ve not bought you a ring yet,” Ignis says gently, his voice wavering with emotion.

Prompto laughs nervously. “I know, I know, neither have I! I’m sorry, it’s just… a few days ago Gladio was talking about poppin’ the question to Noct. I wanted to race home and do it the other day. Like, there’s nothing left for us to wait for, baby. I want you, all of you, Ignis. I’m serious. Will you?”

“Gladio has taken far too long, if you asked me.” That earns a laugh from Prompto, but Ignis can hear how nervous the laughter is, as Ignis has yet to answer his question. “I’ve always wanted to marry you, Prompto,” Ignis promises shakily. “I… of course I will.”

“Y-yeah?” Prompto asks, stammering a bit with happiness.

“You didn’t allow me to do this properly, Prompto Argentum,” Ignis scolds lovingly, leaning into Prompto’s space on his lap to press a kiss to his lips.

“Guess I’m a little impatient, dude,” Prompto says softly, giggling a little. “Are you sure? You really want to?”

“We’ve been together for so long, we already are married in my head,” Ignis points out. “But you will allow me to buy you a ring.”

Ignis can hear the beautiful grin in Prompto’s voice, and wishes more than anything that he could see it again. “Sure, Iggy. As long as I can buy you one, too.”

“Hmm. I do wonder… if that ring in Lestallum is still…” Ignis trails off, lost in thought.

“I mean, we could always go find out,” Prompto suggests. “Make a trip out of it…? Bring Noct and Gladio, too? Just like old times?”

The thought causes Ignis to shed a tear, and he feels Prompto instantly swipe it with his thumb.

“That sounds wonderful. I love you, Prompto,” Ignis says softly.

“I love you too, Iggy.” Prompto sighs happily.


	2. honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like i said, the plot is DONE AND OVER WITH NOW and if you wanna be a goblin (like me) and read their honeymoon... here you go. OKAY, so this isn't exactly the most vanilla smut, so here's some warnings. if ANY of these bother you, don't read!: light bondage (prompto's wrists are tied), light choking, fingering, edging, prostate massaging, blowjobs, anal sex. I THINK I COVERED EVERYTHING. everything is, of course, consensual and waaay above the age of 18 (obviously). enjoy! <3

Nothing prepared Prompto for how gorgeous Altissia would look for their honeymoon. Just the boat trip over had Prompto swooning, and he’s already filled up an entire memory card of photos on the first night alone, especially with their first dinner date at the restaurant just on the water.

And Ignis is an entirely different story -- his face consists of at least half of the photos on the memory card on Prompto’s camera. Ignis is absolutely  _ glowing.  _ It was as if Ignis was  _ made  _ to be married, and Prompto’s shocked that he’s the one that got to marry him.

Prompto is Iggy’s  _ husband.  _ It’s going to take so long for that to sink in.

Prompto sneaks several more shots of Ignis on the gondola ride back to the Leville, and Ignis catches him every time, like he can still see  _ everything  _ and it isn’t long before Prompto ends up perched on Ignis’s lap.

It’s a little difficult to keep the public displays of affection to a minimum, but it becomes nearly  _ impossible  _ when Ignis’s lips brush against his ear as soon as they’re close to the gondola port near their hotel.

“I can’t wait to make you come tonight, darling,” Ignis purrs into Prompto’s ear, and it’s a little sad how easily Ignis’s tease sends blood rushing to the lower half of his body.

Prompto forgets about his camera, then. He’s dragging Ignis off of the gondola and up to their fancy room in the Leville, and he’s pretty sure he’ll spend the rest of his damn honeymoon locked away in here with Ignis with absolutely no clothes.

As soon as the hotel room door shuts, Prompto’s back presses against the door as Ignis shoves him gently against it, their lips colliding. Prompto lets out a soft moan against Ignis’s mouth as he feels Ignis’s tongue brush against his own, and Prompto is  _ gone. _

Ignis’s lips travel to Prompto’s ear as he asks, “May I undress you?” His accent curls gently around the question and Prompto feels his cock harden even more.

“Please,” Prompto nearly begs, arms draped lazily around Ignis’s neck as he leans in to kiss the corner of Ignis’s mouth.

“Our safe word?” Ignis purrs.

“Ch--  _ fuck,”  _ Prompto groans as he feels Ignis’s tongue on his neck. “Chocobo.”

“Excellent,” Ignis murmurs, delivering a hickey to Prompto’s neck before Ignis’s sleek, gloved fingers start loosening Prompto’s tie.

Prompto will never complain about having to wear fancy clothes again if it means he gets to watch his  _ husband  _ slowly undress him. Prompto whimpers every time the texture of Ignis’s gloves teases Prompto’s bare skin, waiting as patiently as he can for Ignis to remove Prompto’s tie and unbutton his shirt.

Ignis ducks his head before Prompto can think anything else, and he feels Ignis’s tongue tease his nipple. Prompto lets out a sharp moan as Ignis’s tongue curls around the sensitive flesh, the fingers Prompto has around Ignis’s neck finding his hair and tugging gently.

Prompto feels Ignis smirk against his chest and Ignis’s hands snake around him, just underneath his ass so he can lift Prompto’s weight easily. Prompto locks his legs around Ignis’s waist, giggling a little as Ignis carries him to the bed. He watches Ignis feel for the bed before gently placing Prompto down onto it, Ignis instantly caging him in for a kiss.

Prompto’s cock is so hard it hurts, and all he wants to do is be completely at Iggy’s mercy. His dick thinks before his brain, apparently, because nothing stops him from begging against Ignis’s mouth, “Tie me up, baby. Make me all yours.”

Ignis moans against him, biting Prompto’s lip sharply before he retreats. “As if you read my mind,” Ignis teases. “Up against the pillows then, darling, wrists on the headboard.”

Prompto can’t help but moan at that, especially the demand in Ignis’s voice, the longing in his expression. He loves it when Ignis takes control when they fuck, especially since Ignis lost his eyesight. He  _ blossoms  _ when he takes control like this, and Prompto loves being at his mercy. His cock throbs at the thought alone, and it isn’t long before Prompto peels his lips off of Ignis and scoots back until his head hits the headboard. 

Prompto chews on his bottom lip, heart hammering as he watches Ignis still at the foot of the bed. It should be illegal to watch someone as sexy as Ignis slowly slide his suspenders off of his shoulders, lips parted in arousal; Ignis gently unclips them from his waistline and tests their flexibility by stretching them, and Prompto realizes only then what he’s going to do with them.

“Did you do as I asked?” Ignis purrs in Prompto’s direction.

Prompto responds with a soft moan as Ignis walks over to the head of their bed, suspenders in gloved fingers. “Yeah. Shit,” Prompto nearly groans as he watches Ignis stand over him.

“Mmm, good boy,” Ignis murmurs with a smirk.

The praise goes  _ right  _ to Prompto’s cock, and he wiggles impatiently against the mattress, wanting Ignis to touch him  _ so  _ badly. “Iggy,” Prompto whines, throwing his head against the headboard.

Ignis’s hand finds Prompto’s arm that is closest to Ignis, sliding up to find his wrist, and Prompto tries  _ very  _ hard not to make a noise at the simple touch. Ignis starts tying one half of his suspenders around Prompto’s wrist, then, and Prompto can’t stifle the noises he makes, eyes squeezing shut with how good it feels, how  _ tightly  _ Ignis ties his wrist to the headboard.

“Too tight?” Ignis asks.

“N-no. Feels good,” Prompto moans.

“Mmm,” Ignis hums. “You sound absolutely mouthwatering right now, love.”

Prompto having one free hand is  _ far  _ too much. “Iggy, please. Hurry up.”

Ignis laughs at this. “Patience, my love,” Ignis murmurs before kissing Prompto’s nose.

Prompto snorts, biting his lip in anticipation as he feels Ignis’s hands find his other arm, tying the other half of his suspenders in a similar fashion to the other wrist, right against the headboard.

“Test them for me,” Ignis says demandingly.

Prompto tries to free himself from Ignis’s knots, but fails. He pulls his wrist away from the headboard and finds the knots secure. He’s  _ completely  _ at Ignis’s mercy now, and his heart pounds in anticipation, cock trapped in his pants.

“Good. Shit, so good, Iggy,” Prompto breathes.

Prompto knows he’s practically ruined his boxers at this point, cock shamefully already leaking precome in his pants at the sensation of being bound for Ignis.

“Mmm, what I wouldn’t give to see you spread like this for me,” Ignis comments before kneeling on the bed. “I suppose that means I’ll simply have to touch, instead…”

Prompto moans, rolling his hips upward, desperate for relief. “Edge me, baby? Make me beg for it,  _ please…” _

Ignis moans at the request, sliding his gloves off of his hand as he feels for the bottle of lubricant in his luggage. He sets it on the bed for later use before sliding up Prompto’s body, pressing his lips to Prompto’s.

“Safe word?” Ignis checks again, nibbling at Prompto’s jaw.

Prompto lets out a sigh, struggling against his restraints. “Chocobo.”

“Good, love,” Ignis praises.

Ignis moves lower, then, and Prompto feels Ignis’s tongue on his neck and Prompto moans, grinding upwards into Ignis -- Ignis is just as hard, too, and it feels  _ so  _ good against Prompto’s own arousal. Ignis lets his mouth travel further down Prompto’s body, stopping to tease both of Prompto’s nipples before kissing down the soft trail of blonde hair that disappears into his pants.

Prompto whines as soon as Ignis’s mouth gets anywhere near his cock, even through his pants. Ignis lets his lips hover over Prompto’s clothed cock, the warmth of Ignis’s breath causing Prompto’s cock to throb.

“Iggy, fuck,” Prompto breathes. “ _ Please.” _

Ignis hums in approval as he mouths along the length of Prompto’s arousal through his pants, leaving teasing wet marks through the cloth and Prompto can’t do a  _ thing  _ about it with his wrists bound. Prompto tugs on the suspenders that secure him to the headboard, desperately thrusting upward against the ghost of Ignis’s tongue, needing relief.

“Excited, are we?” Ignis teases. “Shh, I’ll reward you soon.”

Prompto groans as Ignis moves his mouth away from Prompto’s cock. He kisses Prompto’s thighs through his pants before Ignis finds Prompto’s belt buckle. He slips Prompto’s belt out of his pants easily, and Prompto spreads his legs for him as Ignis unzips Prompto’s pants, pulling them down his legs before they’re forgotten on the floor.

Ignis keeps Prompto’s boxers on for the moment, but there’s so little cloth covering his cock he can feel the cool air hit his arousal, and just  _ that  _ causes Prompto to moan, so close to what he wants.

Ignis wastes no time; Ignis settles between the junction of Prompto’s thighs and starts lapping at Prompto’s cock through his boxers, licking a teasing stripe up the underside of Prompto’s cock.

Prompto whimpers, thrusting upward mindlessly. “Shit, Iggy.  _ Fuck  _ yes, that feels so g-good,  _ please.” _

“Mmm, you’re so aroused already,” Ignis murmurs, his voice lower than normal. 

Prompto is about to bark out a shaky reply when he’s cut off by the feeling Ignis’s mouth teasing his balls through his boxers. Prompto sucks in a breath through his teeth; it feels so good to have his arousal massaged like this, and Ignis’s mouth  _ already  _ feels like heaven and it hasn’t even  _ connected  _ with his dick yet, technically.

“Oh, shit,” Prompto gasps as Ignis spreads his legs a little more.

Ignis’s fingers slide underneath Prompto’s boxers then, and Prompto moans when Ignis grips Prompto’s cock gently, fingers teasing the slit on the head of his cock. It sends a pulse of pleasure down Prompto’s entire length, and all Prompto can do is whine softly.

Ignis chuckles. “You’re wet already, darling,” he teases.

Ignis starts to stroke Prompto’s cock then, not allowing any response from Prompto other than a choked-off moan. Prompto pulls against his restraints uselessly, breathless as he bucks his hips upward into Ignis’s fist.

“ _ Iggy,”  _ Prompto moans. “Sh-shit, shit, yeah, like that. Fuck.”

Ignis pumps his cock a few more times, rough and hard before he stops, gripping the base of Prompto’s cock tightly.

“ _ Ah--” _ Prompto gasps, the tease too much as his cock throbs from the lack of stimulation. “Shit.”

“Mmm, such beautiful noises already,” Ignis praises.

He rewards Prompto with another swift stroke to his cock before he removes his hand entirely. Prompto absolutely  _ whines  _ at the lack of contact, wanting Ignis’s touch more than anything. He watches as his cock drips more precome, his teases already having an effect.

“Ugh, Iggy, too soon, c’mon, touch me baby,  _ please _ ,” Prompto begs, thrusting his hips up into the air as if that would help relieve anything.

Ignis smiles, pulling Prompto’s boxers down his legs.

“Mmmm, patience. We can’t have you coming  _ too  _ soon, can we?” Ignis points out. “After all, you asked for this, love. No getting out of it now.”

Prompto whines again. He knows he  _ wants  _ this -- it makes every single touch Ignis rewards him with feel  _ so  _ fucking good. Especially the way Ignis looks as he does it, completely in awe of making Prompto react this way, touching every part of him he knows will make Prompto squirm. They both  _ love  _ this.

“F-fuck, Igs, I’m so hard, baby,” Prompto moans. “Want you so bad.”

“You have me,” Ignis promises with a smirk.

He teases his hands along Prompto’s thighs, then, avoiding Prompto’s neglected arousal as it pushes upward against his stomach, leaking more precome onto himself. His cock is flushed a pretty shade of red, Prompto can even admit. It’s been redder, but he knows Ignis’s teasing will soon change that.

Prompto moans as he feels Ignis’s mouth on his thighs, teeth grazing just outside his cock. The stimulation so close to his leaking arousal yet not close  _ enough  _ has his hips thrusting upward again shamelessly. 

Ignis chuckles, taking his hands and pinning Prompto’s hips to the bed, keeping him from moving. “Not yet, love. Patience, and I’ll reward you…” he promises again.

Prompto takes a deep breath, using all of his willpower not to thrust against Ignis’s touch. “I’ll be patient for you baby, just…  _ please,  _ please, Iggy,  _ please.” _

Ignis groans, trailing kisses up Prompto’s thighs until Ignis grips the base of his cock again, keeping Prompto from coming even if he wanted to. Ignis brings his fingers to Prompto’s leaking slit, and brings some of his precome to his tongue. The sight is not only  _ obscene  _ but it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen, and he struggles a little against Ignis, but tries to obey him by not moving.

“That’s a good boy,” Ignis praises. “Would you like my mouth, love?”

“O-oh,  _ fuck.  _ Please, Iggy,” Prompto whines.

Ignis reaches up to tease Prompto’s nipple for a moment with his fingers before he returns his grip to Prompto’s cock. Ignis turns his head and takes the head of Prompto’s cock in his mouth, sucking on Prompto’s leaking tip like he’s desperate for it.

Prompto  _ arches  _ under the sensation, wrists burning in protest as the move pulls the suspenders tied around his wrists too tight, and his cock  _ throbs  _ against Ignis’s tongue.

“ _ Gods,  _ Ignis,” Prompto pants, pushing his hips upward, unable to help himself.

Ignis hums against his cock and Prompto swears he sees stars, Ignis’s tongue curling around the most sensitive part of his cock just underneath the tip. Prompto whines, biting his lip roughly as Ignis takes more of him in his mouth.

“Ugh, wanna fuck your pretty face, baby,” Prompto moans.

This earns a low moan from Ignis, right against his cock and Prompto can’t even speak -- the vibrations sent straight down his arousal have him groaning and desperate to thrust up into the warm, wet, heat of Ignis’s mouth even more.

Ignis decides to reward him, apparently, because Ignis’s jaw goes slack, allowing Prompto more room to thrust into his mouth. Ignis’s tongue presses insistently along his length as Prompto’s hips roll upward, testing his pace. It feels so good, Prompto almost wants to come like this, fucking up into Ignis’s mouth. His cock hits the back of Ignis’s throat, earning a soft choking noise from Ignis that goes straight to Prompto’s arousal.

“D-don’t let me come, baby, fuck, that feels so good, holy shit, your mouth--  _ Ignis--”  _ Prompto groans, not even sure what’s coming out of his mouth at this point, he’s so aroused.

Ignis moans against his length once more, allowing Prompto a few more thrusts before Ignis’s hands find Prompto’s hips again, stalling his movements. Prompto whines, pulling against the restraints impatiently, wanting to hold Ignis’s head in place so he can fuck Ignis’s mouth more.

Ignis takes his time to move his mouth off of Prompto’s cock, tongue brushing along the underside of it before he pulls his lips off the head of Prompto’s arousal with an obscene ‘ _ pop’.  _ Prompto tries not to moan at it -- he really does.

Prompto catches his breath as Ignis gives Prompto’s cock a break, letting it fall against his stomach, already leaking again once it touches his skin, aching for release. Prompto desperately tries not to thrust into the air again. He’s so hard it  _ hurts,  _ his wrists sting from pulling too hard, and his thighs tremble, but he  _ loves  _ it.

Ignis runs his hands up and down Prompto’s thighs teasingly. “It took everything not to let you come down my throat,” Ignis moans, voice a little rough from the treatment Prompto gave him. “You taste wonderful.”

“Ngh, Iggy,” Prompto says, “you’re killing me, dude.”

Ignis chuckles. “Funnily enough, I have similar thoughts.”

“Take off your clothes, Igs. I wanna see you,” Prompto begs. It’s funny how he still feels exposed even though Ignis technically can’t see him at all.

Ignis smiles, happy to oblige as he starts unbuttoning his dress shirt, shrugging himself out of the sleeves. Prompto doesn’t even try not to ogle his new husband, eyes drifting down toward Ignis’s smooth, muscled abdomen before Prompto’s eyes lay on the outline of Ignis’s hard cock through his pants. Prompto swears his mouth waters just at the sight of it.

Ignis lets his hand travel to his belt buckle, tilting his head in Prompto’s direction before he stops entirely with a smirk.

“Iggy,” Prompto whines. “C’mon, baby, I wanna see you.  _ All  _ of you.”

“Patience,” Ignis murmurs. “I want to hear those beautiful whimpers of yours.”

Prompto’s breathing catches in his throat as Ignis leans down again, spreading Prompto’s legs gently with his hands as he grabs the bottle of lubricant. Prompto’s cock aches as he watches Ignis slick his fingers up with the substance before pouring some on Prompto’s entrance. The liquid is cool against his skin, and Prompto twitches a little, desperate to feel Ignis’s finger press into him.

Ignis’s slicked up finger teases his entrance, tracing little circles around the tight ring of muscle and Prompto spreads his legs in response, whining just a little at the tease.

“Baby,  _ please,  _ want you to fuck me with your fingers, c’mon, Iggy--” Prompto begs, biting his lip.

Ignis smirks, rewarding Prompto by pushing his finger inside of him. “Beautiful,” Ignis praises as his finger disappears entirely in him.

“ _ Oh, _ ” Prompto cries out, letting his body get used to the intrusion.

Ignis gives him a moment before sliding his slicked up finger almost entirely out of him just to push it back in. It’s then when Prompto’s hips thrust upward at the sensation, Ignis’s finger starting to hit his prostate. Prompto’s cock throbs, leaking a little more against his stomach.

“Iggy!” Prompto moans, needing more from Ignis than this.

Ignis’s lips find Prompto’s thigh as he presses another lubed finger against Prompto’s hole. “My, what a breathtaking sound.”

As soon as Ignis adds a second finger, he curls his fingers upward as soon as they’re buried in Prompto. Prompto arches his back, feeling that right against his prostate as his cock twitches against his stomach. Prompto’s jaw drops, letting out a soft gasp as he shudders, amazed that didn’t make him come yet.

“Close, love?” Ignis wonders. “You’re trembling.”

“Uh huh. Careful, baby, oh…  _ Gods…”  _ Prompto sighs as he feels Ignis still his movements inside Prompto just enough to stave off Prompto’s orgasm.

Prompto’s breathing is unsteady as Ignis’s tongue travels from his thigh to his balls, mouth teasing him there. His cock leaks in protest, the sensation making him even more desperate for an orgasm, but it feels  _ so  _ good.

“More?” Ignis wonders.

“S-slow… don’t wanna… come…” Prompto pants out.

Ignis smiles. “You’re rather patient for me tonight, aren’t you a good boy?”

“All for you, baby,” Prompto murmurs, tone turning into a soft moan when Ignis continues his pace with his fingers inside Prompto.

Ignis obliges; he’s a lot slower now, pumping his fingers in and out of Prompto, only curling his fingers slightly to tease Prompto’s prostate. Prompto arches his back every time regardless, and as Prompto looks down at his stomach, his cock is now an angry shade of red, the most neglected he’s ever seen it. He aches so badly for Ignis, wants so much more than this.

“Iggy,” Prompto whines. “ _ Iggy.”  _

Ignis removes his fingers then, kissing up Prompto’s thigh until Ignis’s lips find Prompto’s cock, pressing teasing, open-mouthed kisses up and down his length. Prompto uses that time to catch his breath, hips lifting up off the bed only slightly at the teasing kisses.

“Mmm, you’re ready, aren’t you?” Ignis purrs against him. Prompto can feel Ignis’s warm breath against his cock and he can hardly bite back a soft whine. “Do you know how I wish to reward you, my love?” 

“Y-yeah, fuck,” Prompto groans. “How?”

“I’m going to ride you until every drop of you is inside me,” Ignis purrs heatedly. “How does that sound?”

Prompto’s hips thrust upward at Ignis’s words, unable to stop himself. “Shit, Iggy, holy shit,  _ please.” _

“Mmm, one more time, love?”

“ _ Please _ ,” Prompto obeys. “Wanna make you feel so good, baby.”

“Good boy,” Ignis says.

Ignis gets off the bed to remove his pants, then, finally rewarding Prompto as soon as he’s free of them. Ignis’s cock is nearly as hard as Prompto’s, and almost just as pink _.  _ It stands at attention, and it takes everything in Prompto not to beg Ignis to untie him just so he can  _ touch.  _

“Fuck, babe, you look so good,” Prompto can’t help but moan.

Ignis starts to stroke himself a few times, letting out the softest of moans and Prompto’s so riled up his cock reacts to  _ that _ , and he’s not even the one being touched. Ignis looks so pretty as he works his cock, pumping himself with his fist teasingly before he reaches for the bottle of lube.

Prompto suddenly realizes he’s going to have a front row view to Ignis preparing himself for Prompto’s cock, and Prompto lets out a small noise of want.

“Shit, babe, c’mere,” Prompto begs, wanting Ignis so much closer than he is.

Ignis raises an eyebrow in Prompto’s direction, before sliding up Prompto’s body, pressing their erections together. Prompto gasps softly at the contact, both of them hard and pressed against each other. Ignis straddles Prompto’s waist and Prompto can’t help but grind up against Ignis.

Ignis lets out a low groan. “You’re quite… distracting…” Ignis breathes, letting Prompto thrust his cock against his own for a moment, seemingly enjoying the pleasure it brings.

“That feel good, baby?” Prompto teases, thrusting upwards harder.

Ignis steadies himself with his hands pressed against Prompto’s stomach, dropping the bottle of lube for a moment in favor of dragging his cock against Prompto’s, their erections sliding together. Both of their moans fill the room, and it’s enough to send pleasure radiating through all of Prompto’s body; even his  _ toes  _ curl.

Ignis lowers the upper half of his body against Prompto’s then, warm and soft against Prompto, and Prompto doesn’t hesitate to surge up and capture Ignis’s lips with his own. Ignis hums pleasurably against the kiss, wasting no time to swirl his tongue into Prompto’s mouth. Prompto pulls on his restraints, wanting to hold Ignis against him like this, but all Prompto can do is squirm, moaning gently against Ignis’s mouth.

“Wish I could finger you, baby,” Prompto gasps up into Ignis’s mouth. “Wanna touch you so bad…”

“Mmm, you’ll just have to watch instead,” Ignis teases, nipping playfully at Prompto’s bottom lip.

Prompto watches Ignis reach for the lube again, not as distracted this time now that they’re pressed tightly together. Ignis pours some of the lubricant on two of his fingers, biting his lip as he reaches behind him.

Prompto knows Ignis’s fingers are inside his own entrance as soon as Ignis lets out a shaky breath, followed by a low moan. He watches Ignis finger himself from behind, pace slow and steady. Now,  _ both  _ of Ignis’s eyes are closed as he lets pleasure take over, and all Prompto can do is watch in awe, his cock leaking between both of their stomachs, now.

“That feel good, Iggy?” Prompto moans. 

“Mmm, yes.”

“Go faster for me. Show me how much you like it,” Prompto suggests, wanting to watch Ignis unravel himself.

Ignis lets out a whimper as he obeys, picking up the pace of his own fingers inside himself as he prepares his entrance for Prompto’s cock.

“I want to feel you inside of me,” Ignis gasps. “Prompto,  _ oh--” _

Prompto feels Ignis’s cock dribble some precome against Prompto’s, joining in whatever mess Prompto’s own cock has left, and Prompto thrusts upward in the heat of the moment.

“Hurry up, Iggy, wanna fuck you,” Prompto begs.

Ignis moans, continuing his fingering for a few moments more, his bottom lip turning white from the pressure between his teeth before he removes his hand from behind himself, steadying himself on the bed. He pants down at Prompto, taking a moment before he sits back on his haunches, still straddling Prompto’s naked lap.

“Happy honeymoon, darling,” Ignis purrs, voice low and full of want.

“F-fuck,” Prompto moans. “I love you.”

Ignis hums appreciatively before lifting himself up just enough so he can reach behind him and grip Prompto’s cock. Prompto bites his lip, letting out a soft whine at the touch after being edged for so long, and arches just slightly when Ignis lines the head of Prompto’s cock up with Ignis’s entrance.

“And I love you,” Ignis moans as he starts to sink down on Prompto’s cock.

“ _ Shit,”  _ Prompto hisses.

Prompto’s hips snap upward before he can control himself, pushing all of his cock into Ignis in one swift, desperate movement. It pushes Ignis forward, losing his balance slightly and having to steady himself against Prompto’s chest.

“ _ Ah--”  _ Ignis gasps as he adjusts to Prompto’s arousal inside him so suddenly.

“S-sorry, sorry baby,” Prompto moans. 

Ignis laughs breathlessly, starting to roll his hips downward against Prompto’s cock, finding a gentle pace. “No, that’s wonderful, you’re wonderful,” Ignis promises.

Prompto whimpers, thrusting upward as Ignis moves faster, starting to really fuck himself on Prompto’s cock. Every bit of pressure Ignis’s ass puts on Prompto’s cock has Prompto moaning like he’s getting paid to. All the edging Ignis gave him earlier is coming back to bite him, and he knows that he won’t last; still, Prompto pushes his cock further into Ignis every time Ignis moves upward, unable to help himself.

“ _ Shit,  _ Iggy, holy shit,” Prompto gasps, wanting to break free of his restraints so he can hold Ignis’s hips against him and fuck into him  _ harder.  _

Ignis picks up the pace, fast and hard and passionate. He looks so good like this, straddling Prompto’s waist, delicately arching his back as he rides Prompto’s cock, Ignis’s own arousal flushed, leaking, and neglected as it presses against Prompto’s stomach.

“You feel so--  _ ah _ \-- good, Prompto, just like  _ that _ , darling,” Ignis moans, still not touching himself, focusing solely on Prompto’s pleasure.

“D’you,” Prompto pants, unable to focus on his words, “d’you wanna untie me so I can touch you, baby?” 

“Mmm, no,” Ignis insists in a soft moan. “It’s my turn to be teased.”

Prompto can only moan, as Ignis picks up the pace then, fucking himself nice and hard on Prompto’s cock. The soft whimpers that leave Ignis’s mouth send Prompto’s cock  _ throbbing,  _ and he knows he won’t last, especially at a pace like this. Prompto fucks up into him, loving the extra noises it earns from Ignis, the way Ignis’s lips part in arousal, thighs and cock flushed redder with exertion.

“Shit, you’re fucking beautiful, Iggy,” Prompto moans. “Slow down, I’m gonna come if you don’t, baby.” He laughs breathlessly despite himself, pure pleasure starting to pool in his lower belly. If he’s honest, he’s going to come regardless. He’s so fucking close.

“Mmm, marvelous. I want you to,” Ignis moans.

He leans over slightly, enough to reach Prompto’s hands tied to the headboard, and laces his fingers with one of Prompto’s hands. Prompto whimpers at the touch, holding onto Ignis’s hand tightly as Ignis fucks himself roughly on Prompto’s cock. Ignis clenches, trying to get Prompto even closer to an orgasm and Prompto arches, trying so hard to keep it together.

“Wanna last for you, shit,” Prompto groans breathlessly.

Ignis takes the free hand that isn’t holding onto Prompto’s and slides it up Prompto’s chest, tweaking Prompto’s nipple between his fingers before sliding up further, dangerously close to wrapping around Prompto’s neck. A curl of arousal shoots through Prompto just at the proximity.

“Give it to me, darling, don’t fight it. Fill me, won’t you?” Ignis begs, arching his back slightly as he thrusts downward particularly slow.

Ignis closes the distance between his hand and Prompto’s neck then, wrapping it around Prompto’s throat and squeezing just enough for Prompto to still be able to moan.

As soon as Ignis squeezes Prompto’s throat, Prompto  _ comes _ with a sharp cry, thrusting up into Ignis as he spills himself inside him. His wrists tug on the restraints as he squeezes Ignis’s hand that’s there, whimpering as he fucks his orgasm into Ignis, shuddering as his back arches from the intensity of it.

Ignis moans low as he lets Prompto ride his orgasm out up into Ignis, squeezing Prompto’s throat tighter as he throws his own head back gently, savoring the sensation of being filled by Prompto.

“Mmm, that’s it,  _ good  _ boy,” Ignis moans. “You feel so good, love...”

Prompto’s cock nears overstimulation as he trembles, breathless. His orgasm fades after a long while, and Prompto starts to relax back into the mattress, blowing his bangs out from his eyes. 

Prompto looks up at Ignis, utterly spent, noticing that Ignis hasn’t come yet. “Come up here, baby, I wanna taste you.”

Ignis groans, pushing himself off of Prompto’s cock as he slides up Prompto’s chest. As soon as the tip of Ignis’s cock brushes against Prompto’s lips, Prompto lets his tongue dart out to gather the salty tang of Ignis’s precome gathered there on his tongue before taking the tip of Ignis’s dick into his mouth, completely hands free.

Ignis moans, both of his hands moving to Prompto’s hair, tugging slightly as Prompto takes more of Ignis’s cock into his mouth. Ignis continues to stroke Prompto’s hair as Ignis rolls his hips forward, forcing Prompto to take more of Ignis in his mouth.

“Ah, your mouth,  _ Prompto _ ,” Ignis moans, pulling on Prompto’s hair rougher now.

Prompto picks up the pace then, jaw going slack as he takes more of Ignis’s cock in his mouth, bobbing his head forward to give Ignis more pleasure. He loves feeling Ignis pull his hair like this as his tongue swirls around Ignis’s cock teasingly.

Ignis’s hands leave Prompto’s hair; Prompto whines in protest before he feels Ignis’s fingers untying the suspenders around his wrists. Prompto moans around Ignis’s cock as his wrists pull free.

“Touch me, darling, I’m so close,” Ignis purrs, fingers quickly finding Prompto’s hair once more as soon as Prompto’s wrists are freed.

Prompto is happy to oblige; he’s wanted to touch Ignis so badly since Ignis tied him up. Prompto pulls his mouth off of Ignis’s cock so he can wrap a hand around the base of Ignis’s dick, stroking Ignis hard and fast.

Ignis moans sharply, his fingers in Prompto’s hair turning loving the nearer he gets to his orgasm.

“Gods, Iggy, want you to come down my throat, baby,” Prompto admits.

If he wasn’t so spent, Prompto could get hard all over again at the whine that leaves Ignis’s throat as soon as Prompto takes his hand off of Ignis’s cock. He replaces it with his mouth again, and Ignis gasps softly, cradling the back of Prompto’s head as he pushes his mouth onto Ignis’s cock more. Prompto lets him, wanting Ignis to set the pace after all the pleasure Ignis gave him tonight.

Prompto reaches around Ignis, fingers finding Ignis’s entrance and Ignis groans once he realizes Prompto’s teasing his hole. He’s still loose from Prompto’s cock being inside him and Prompto’s fingers slip inside him easily.

“ _ Prompto!”  _ Ignis cries out, thrusting his cock further into Prompto’s mouth, unable to help himself as he tugs on Prompto’s hair roughly.

Prompto moans around Ignis’s cock as he fingers Ignis, picking up the pace with both his fingers and his mouth.

“Harder, love, I’m close,” Ignis murmurs softly, brushing Prompto’s hair with his fingers, pulling it out of his eyes.

Prompto obeys, fingering Ignis faster and harder as he hollows his cheeks out against Ignis’s cock. As soon as Prompto adds a third finger, Ignis’s back arches as he lets out a breathless whine.

“Ah, I’m  _ coming,  _ Prompto--” Ignis groans.

Prompto feels the splash of Ignis’s come hit his tongue, and he tilts his head back so Ignis can spill himself down Prompto’s throat. He lets Ignis ride his orgasm out into his mouth, swallowing every drop of Ignis’s come as Ignis’s thighs tremble against Prompto’s torso.

When Ignis’s hips still, Prompto slides his mouth up off of Ignis’s cock, sucking on the tip softly before moving his mouth away from it, and Ignis shudders slightly at extra stimulation when Prompto takes his fingers out of Ignis.

Ignis tries to catch his breath, sliding back down Prompto’s body so Ignis can lay on top of him. Prompto looks up at Ignis, reaching up to brush the fallen strands of Ignis’s bangs from his forehead.

“Gods, you’re beautiful, Iggy,” Prompto murmurs softly.

“As are you, my love,” Ignis promises as his lips find Prompto’s. “Perhaps we might not be leaving this room for a while. I’m not nearly done with you yet.”

Prompto grins. “Good thing Noct gave us two weeks. Fuck, you killed me, babe. I need a minute.”

Ignis chuckles. “It was my pleasure,” he purrs softly, kissing Prompto once more. “Shall we go get cleaned up? I’d hate to ruin these expensive sheets…”

Prompto laughs. “Yeah, probably. We’re messes, dude.”

“Mmm, it was quite worth it,” he teases. “Let’s test the shower, shall we?”

“You read my mind, baby,” Prompto says with a smile.

The long wait they both endured was worth it, just for this; he gets to spend the rest of his life with Ignis, and that’s all that ever mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooooo boiiii i am a GOBLIN LEMME TELL YA but i am also a good boyfriend and i DELIVER


End file.
